


Fuck me shoes

by crazycatt71



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Object Insertion, shoe fetish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-11
Updated: 2012-09-11
Packaged: 2017-11-14 01:21:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/509804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazycatt71/pseuds/crazycatt71
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pure smut with shoes</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fuck me shoes

**Author's Note:**

> I saw the shoes in this on Atlin Merrick's tumblr

“John, would you come here?”

 John sighed, set his book aside, and went to see what Sherlock wanted. He walked through the door of Sherlock’s bedroom and froze in his tracks. The world’s only consulting detective was standing in the middle of the room wearing nothing more than a pair of sheer black short shorts, fishnet stockings, and very high heeled  shoes that screamed fuck me, or at least that’s what John’s poor blood staved brain heard. Sherlock did a slow turn then stuck a pose with his hands on his hips and one leg stretched out toward John.

 “Do you like my new shoes?” he asked innocently. 

  John stared at the pair of black leather ankle boots with gold zippers and gold heels that were 5 inches in length and 4 inches in diameter, feeling light headed as all the blood in his body rushed straight to his groin. 

 “They’re lovely.” John said, never taking his eyes off of them.

 “The moment I saw them I knew you’d like them.” Sherlock said.

 John grabbed Sherlock around the waist and pulled him against him.

 “ I love it when you wear pretty shoes for me.” he growled as he nuzzled Sherlock’s neck.

 Sherlock hummed and rubbed against John’s jean covered cock. John growled and pushed Sherlock against the wall. He grabbed Sherlock’s wrists in one hand and pinned them above his head. Sherlock moaned and squirmed as John squeezed his cock while biting and sucking on his neck. He gave a squeak as John pulled him over to the bed and pushed him down onto it. Sherlock sighed when John secured his wrists with the cuffs attached to the headboard.  John knelt on the bed and lifted one of Sherlock’s legs so he could rub his face against the leather covered foot, grinning when he saw that the zipper pull was in the shape of a skull, that was so Sherlock. He pulled the zipper down with his teeth and slid the shoe off of Sherlock’s foot. He let Sherlock’s leg down and moved between his thighs. He grabbed the tube of lubricant from the bedside table and squeezed some onto his palm.  Sherlock watched with wide eyes as he slicked up the heel of the shoe. John lean in and kissed him, teasing his bottom lip between his teeth until Sherlock groaned. John kissed the toe of the shoe, then placed the heel of it against Sherlock’s ass hole. They both groaned as it began to slide into Sherlock’s ass. John teased the heel in and out of Sherlock several times, then pushed it all the way in. Sherlock groaned when John twisted the shoe so the sole of it was against the underside of his cock.

 “John!” he sobbed as John pushed his cock into the shoe, making the heel hit his prostrate.

 John wrapped his fist around the shoe, making it squeeze his cock. He began to slowly move, enjoying the feel of leather sliding along his cock and the sight of the heel sliding in and out of Sherlock’s ass. Sherlock writhed and sobbed as John began to thrust harder, brushing his prostrate with every stroke. John squeezed the shoe tighter around his cock, groaning as Sherlock lifted his hips to meet his thrusts, pushing his cock deeper in to the shoe as he pushed the heel deeper into Sherlock. He grabbed Sherlock’s cock with his other hand and gave it a couple of hard pulls. Sherlock arched his back off the bed with a straggled cry as cum shot out of his cock. He collapsed  back on the bed, his whole body shaking with the aftershock of his orgasm. John pulled his cock out of the shoe and yanked it out of Sherlock. He lifted Sherlock’s knee to his shoulders and pushed his cock into Sherlock with one hard shove. Sherlock moaned as John pushed his knees back toward his chest, bending him in half as he pounded into him. John rubbed his cheek against the shoe covered foot on his shoulder, moaning at the feel of the leather, remembering how it had felt against his cock. He felt the familiar tingling at the base of his spine and the tightening of his balls and quickened thrust even harder into Sherlock. 

 “Oh My God!” he shouted, his whole body shaking and jerking as he came.

 He thrust one last time, then collapsed on top of Sherlock, his cock twitching as he continued to come.  After what felt like years, John sat back up. He eased Sherlock’s legs down to the bed and uncuffed his wrists. Sherlock stretched and purred as John caressed his cheek.

 “They come in red too.” he said as John pulled him into his arms. “What does?” John asked as he nuzzled his face into Sherlock’s hair.

 “The shoes,” Sherlock said lifting the foot that still had a shoe on it, “ they come in red too.”

 John groaned as his groin quivered at the thought. It might be the death of him, but he quite liked the idea of Sherlock in red.


End file.
